


[天童覚生誕祭2017] 確かめる

by Definro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Graduation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definro/pseuds/Definro
Summary: 还喜欢着你吗？有多喜欢？





	1. Chapter 1

高中毕业式那一天，在所有事务都结束、大部分人都离开学校之后，我一个人来到了三年间、几乎每天都在此训练的体育馆。

 

那一刻、望着空空荡荡、却充满回忆的球场，想到这就是结束了、再也不能和他站在一起打球了。

 

突然间、好像被什么击中了一样。

 

剧烈的心跳声一下子在耳边响起。

 

长久以来的、模糊的、混沌的感情。

到底是什么。

 

和他独处的话、心情会变得紧张

总是想知道关于他的所有事

是他的话、什么都可爱

 

这种感情。

这种感情。

 

就是喜欢吧。 

是喜欢没错吧。

 

我喜欢若利君。

 

但这份喜欢，对他也好、对我自己也好，意味着什么、会带来什么。

我完全不知道。

 

所以当他出现在我身边、和我一起望着体育馆的时候，明明有着想要告白的冲动，甚至、已经开口对他说「有事要告诉你」。

 

但当他，又露出像过去三年间每一次听着我说话时的表情——

严肃、困惑，又非常认真的样子。

 

他看着我的样子。

 

我就什么也说不出来了。

视线也渐渐变得模糊。

 

「喜欢」

「想要在一起」

 

无论如何也说不出来。

 

怎么可以对他说这种让人困扰、奇奇怪怪的话呢。

 

最后勉强松开紧握住的双手，努力地说：

 

「毕业快乐。」

「能成为你的队友，真的很开心。」

 

「超级开心。」

 

这三年的每一天、在你身边的每一天。

就像小小的奇迹。

 

所以——

 

「真的非常感谢。」

 

 

仿佛看到不可思议的事情一般、他的眼睛瞪大了。

一直严肃的表情变得柔和下来。

 

「啊，我也是。」

「觉。」

 

 

 

那是我们最后一次见面。

 

 

 

毕业之后，我再也没有主动联系过他。

 

因为到外地上大学的缘故，申请了新的手机号码。

连电邮地址也一起换掉了。

 

旧号码和电邮地址还保留着，但只是用来偶尔的、和狮音君他们聊聊近况。

 

大学生活谈不上好或者坏，就只是那样而已。

感到无聊的时候比较多。

 

交了一些和排球完全无关的朋友，经常出去聚餐。

 

过了二十岁真是好啊，可以名正言顺地喝酒。

 

酒精滑下喉咙、那一刻的轻松，将我填补得非常充实。

而且喝酒之后，总是能得到稀有的安眠。

 

大三时我搬出了学校宿舍。

在独居的小公寓里，就可以彻底不用顾忌别人的看法了。

 

因此总是去便利店买上一大堆啤酒，泡完澡之后，就着随便什么吃食，全部尽情地喝掉，然后，蒙上被子，沉沉地睡着。

 

这样的生活就足够了。

 

奇迹本来就、应该是稀少的才对。

 

所以，这一刻，在便利店里看到那熟悉的身影时。

条件反射般地。

我丢下手里的东西，冲了出去。

 


	2. Chapter 2

自从输掉那场比赛、引退之后，就再也没有剧烈运动过。

 

和一直在打排球、最近还入选了国家队的他，完全不能相比。

 

不管再怎么拼尽全力都一样。

 

因为就算是在当初、离他最近的时候，也从来没有追上过他的步伐。

 

但像现在这样，手腕被紧紧箍住地堵在两栋大楼中间的狭窄小道里。

还是超出了我的预期。

 

快速地思考了几秒钟之后，我抬起头，露出熟练的戏谑笑容：

 

「不管怎样，先把手放开——」

 

在看到他眼睛的那一瞬间，我仿佛听到、自己的话被什么东西猛地截断的声音。

 

那是他站在球场上才有的眼神。

 

充满着自尊、自信和强烈意志，光是旁观、都觉得要燃烧起来的眼神。

 

此时的我仿佛、被切割成了截然不同的两半。

 

一半的我，正冷静地端详着他、和脑海里的样子进行对比、想了解他的每一寸变化。

 

另一半的我，只是木呆呆地站着，听他的声音像隔着玻璃一样、模糊地传过来。

 

「天童。」

 

_不要那么叫我。_

 

「为什么要跑。」

 

_不要问我问题。_

 

「……」

 

_不要用那个眼神看我。_

 

「告诉我。」

 

_不要。_

_拜托不要。_

 

手腕被越来越紧地箍住、疼痛令我稍微清醒过来、继续刚才被打断的话。

 

「先把手放开吧——」

 

我听见自己犹豫了一下，但还是、说出了口。

 

「若利君。」

 

用陌生的、犹豫的、不像是我自己的语气。

 

再一次、念出了这个名字。

 

他慢慢松开了手，但目光还是像那样、毫不放松地盯着我。

 

为了避免让他再次问出「为什么要跑」、或是别的我无法回答的问题，还是抢先开口比较好。

 

于是我尽量自然地说道：

 

「啊！我忽然想起来了！明天要交一个很重要的报告，但我还没开始写……若利君没有别的事情了吧，那，下次见！我先回去赶报告啦！」

 

一边移开目光、拖长声音地说着话，一边佯装镇静、快步走向不远处的出口。

 

说到话尾时，已经马上就要走出这条小道了。

 

而他好像也丝毫没有跟上来准备阻拦我的样子。

 

最后，我还是忍不住回头了。

 

他静静地站在原地，好像在思索什么似的。

 

那个表情，让我剧烈地心跳了一下。

 

不要再想了，我对自己说。

 

还是好好地去买一堆啤酒，继续今晚的安眠计划吧。

 

哪怕是为了吉祥，也不应该再去那家便利店买东西吧……

 

抱着这样的念头，我刻意绕了一点远路，多花时间，跑到了另一家便利店。

 

因此，走回公寓时，天色已经彻底黑了下来。

 

拎着一大堆东西，像这样一个人慢慢地走在路上，已经是我生活的常态了。

 

像高中时期那样、和人说说笑笑的日子，已经彻底地忘在了脑后。

 

如果不是因为今天遇到了他，一定一定不会想起来的。

 

但是没有关系。

 

过几天的话，再忙一点的话，多喝几罐啤酒的话。

 

就可以全部忘掉了。

 

我如此坚信着，走出电梯间。

 

在低着头、从裤子口袋里摸出钥匙、准备开门的时候。

 

 “觉。”

 

听到了他犯规的声音。

 


	3. Chapter 3

……天然真可怕。

 

明明已经过去了十几分钟、现在正好好地坐在餐桌前、等待着他从厨房里出来，但我好像还是被震得回不了神一般、感到恍惚、恍惚和恍惚。

 

脑子里只剩下这五个字、在不停回响。

 

天然……真……可……怕……

 

先是好像根本不是几年没见一样、果断地喊出我的名字。

 

然后自然而然地捡起、因为我被吓到、而掉在地上的钥匙，打开公寓门。

 

接着，完全不容反抗地接过我手里的大堆东西、皱着眉头、一样样放进冰箱。

 

居然还对呆呆站着门外的我、投来一个催促的眼神。

 

最后、挑挑拣拣地、拿着我都不记得在什么时候买过的食材，走进了厨房。

 

随着回忆，思绪变得稍微清醒了一点。

 

大概在一开始，是名字被他喊出这一点、吓到了我。

 

毕竟已经好几年没见了，是怎么做到一脸自然地直接喊名字的啊……

 

但后来，稍微回过神一点，看着他完全不滞涩犹豫的举动，心里不知为何，觉得很古怪。

 

于是才会暂时在餐桌前坐下来发呆。

 

现在已经清醒了。

 

还是应该问个清楚吧，为什么突然来找我、为什么要做这样的事。

 

弄明白之后，就可以搞清楚原因，解决掉不明因素，我就可以回到自己正常的生活了。

 

就这样吧。就是这样的。

 

于是，抱着这样的念头，望着他的身影、慢慢走进狭小的厨房。

 

靠在柜子边上、做好心理准备，正打算询问的。

 

却在迎上他目光的那一刻，什么也说不出来了。

 

事情不应该是这样子的。

 

我努力地想要说出什么来，但因为不知名的缘故，怎么也没办法发出声音。

 

也许是因为锅里煮着的食物开始蒸腾热气的缘故。

也许是因为之前的剧烈运动太消耗体力的缘故。

也许是因为狭小的厨房就像个囚牢的缘故。

 

也许是因为，被他用那样的目光、一动不动地注视着的缘故。

 

不管怎么对自己说「别丢人了」都一样。

 

我的身体开始没出息地颤抖起来。

 

终于、被什么吞吃掉了一样。

 

无助的、在之前的一千多个日日夜夜里追逐着我、沉重到无法面对的、那种恐惧，化作切实的、尖锐的剧痛，让我什么也顾不上地抱着膝盖、蹲坐在地上。

 

但它没有缓解分毫。

 

明明这么痛了，还是注意到、站在一臂距离之外的他、突然变得急促的呼吸声。

 

「我没事，走开。」

 

我头也不抬地说道，声音不可避免地有点嘶哑。

 

他还是没有动，还是像那样沉默地、探寻着什么一样地静静站着，目光仿佛带着实质性的热量般、落在我身上。

 

「你喜欢我，天童。」

 

他像是、终于能确认了一样，难以置信地说道。

 


	4. Chapter 4

在我刚刚搬出学校宿舍、开始独居生活的时候，曾经有一次，因为连续几天熬夜赶报告，又经常忘记吃饭、啤酒当水喝的缘故，在死线前的清晨、终于完成报告后，头晕加胃痛，昏昏沉沉地出了一身冷汗。

 

勉强找到止疼药、干咽下去几片后，翘课睡了一天。

 

醒过来时已经是晚上了。

 

把双手枕在脑后、四肢摊开地躺在床上，望着天花板，发了很久的呆。

 

身体内部好像被大水冲刷干净一样空空荡荡的。

 

具体的事情、什么也想不起来。

 

明明什么也想不起来的。

 

却能感觉到它密密麻麻地漫上来，冰冷地灌进我的口鼻里。

 

快要窒息了。

 

  

这一刻，我又体会到了那种感觉。

 

 

「没有。」

 

我站起来，挺直身体，不再发抖地、望着他的眼睛，又肯定地重复了一遍。

 

「没有。」

 

他直直地看着我的眼睛，目光中有某种我读不懂的东西。

 

「没关系，」他平静地回答道，「因为我喜欢你。」

 

看着他平静的表情，有点想笑，于是问道：

 

「什么叫做『我喜欢你』？」

 

_你真的知道喜欢是什么意思吗？_

 

「就是字面意思，」他像喝水吃饭一般、平静而稳定地说，「喜欢。」

 

「像这样和你待在一起，会觉得紧张。」

 

「想知道你经历了什么事。」

 

「关于你的一切，我都会接受。」

 

「这种感情就是喜欢。」

 

他稳定地凝视着我，目光像我最熟悉的那样、沉静而认真的，又说了一遍：

 

「这种感情就是喜欢。」

 

「这样啊。」

 

「如果这是喜欢的话，那我也喜欢过若利君。」

 

「现在不喜欢了吗？」

 

「大概吧。」

 

向前走了一大步，几乎和若利君紧紧贴着。

 

「要和我试一试吗？」

 

「试什么？」

 

鼓起面颊，向若利君的脸上用力吹出一口气。

 

刘海被吹了起来，更明显地露出睁大了一点点的眼睛。

 

「Sex~」

 

若利君眼睛的颜色变深了。

 

「可以。」

 

「若利君之前没有和同性做过吧？」

 

「没有。」

 

「那就要听我的哦，因为若利君还是童贞嘛~」

 

「天童和别人做过吗？」

 

「待会儿再告诉若利君吧。」

 

「哦。」

 

那个在意的表情，大概一辈子也难以忘记。

 

吃饭的时候，若利君看了拿出来的啤酒一眼，把它们重新放回了冰箱，并且说：

 

「啤酒不能多喝。」

 

「诶——！为什么！啤酒超级棒的！」

 

若利君根本没有理我，只是自顾自地吃着饭。

 

晚饭时没有喝到啤酒，于是在若利君去洗澡的时候快速地喝了两罐。

 

说到洗澡，若利君是拎着一个准备齐全的小号行李包来的。

 

是早就准备在这里过夜的样子。

 

洗澡的时候回忆起今天和若利君相遇的整件事。

 

明明是训练季，还入选了国家队，却跑到我在的城市来。

 

明明没有联系过，更加没有告知过公寓地址，却等在公寓门口。

 

是有事发生了吧。

 

一走进房间，看到若利君穿着Vabochan的T恤、坐在床沿的画面，反应过来时已经笑出声了。

 

若利君一脸困惑地看了过来，但立刻又把目光移开了。

 

于是在若利君的身前跪了下来，把因为喝了酒而变红发烫的脸颊、贴在他的大腿内侧，依恋地轻轻往里面蹭了蹭。

 

「若利君。」

 

几乎立刻就感觉到了、那个热度。

 

「若利君……」

 

从这个角度、仰着头望向若利君的脸，能看见他的眼睛。像酝酿着什么一样、专注地看着我。

 

好像不在意、又好像完全接受。

 

稳定地凝视着我，像什么都没有改变过一样。

 

但三年后，我的心情，已经完全不同了。

 

在他说出「你喜欢我」时，突然清楚地意识到了这一点。

 

已经不一样了。

 

忍不住把手臂伸进了若利君的T恤里，环抱住他的腰。

 

然后将脸凑近他的怀里，贴在腹肌上、深深地呼吸着。

 

_我是喜欢过若利君的。_

_就像是若利君现在喜欢着我那样，我喜欢过若利君。_

 

若利君僵了一下。

 

他的左手放到我的后背上，手心的热度直接传递过来。

 

「天童。」

 

声音有点嘶哑。

 

「恩？若利君怎么了？」

 

「你说过，要教我怎么做的。」

 


	5. Chapter 5

「没有哦。」在若利君的腹肌上又蹭了蹭，感觉到他放在我背上的手颤了一下，再接着说下去。

 

「我说的是『要听我的』。」

 

「而且若利君也答应了。」

 

「所以若利君不能耍赖哦。」

 

「由我来决定怎么做，若利君只要服从就可以了。」

 

「比如说像这样——」

 

稍微低下头，隔着布料、含住若利君已经透出形状的勃起顶端，舌尖在上面划着，轻轻用力地吮吸起来。

 

立刻感觉到若利君的身体僵直住了，手也难以忍耐般地用力握紧了。

 

所以，停了下来，仰脸望向若利君还带着一丝失神的表情。

 

「若利君的手不能动哦。」

 

「动了的话，我就会停下来。」

 

「若利君懂了吗？」

 

原本以为还要花一点功夫才能说服若利君的。

 

但他却像这样——

 

「明白了。我会尽力的。」

 

看着我的眼睛，干脆地答应了。

 

该说是童贞好呢，还是天然好呢。

 

「那我开始了哦。」

 

齿关隔着被唾液濡湿的内裤、轻轻刮擦着茎身，舌头贴着顶端绕圈，手指抚摸着囊袋的位置。

 

明明还没有真的做什么，已经听到了若利君变得急促的呼吸声了。

 

但他的手却还稳稳地没有动。

 

__没关系。_ _

 

停下动作，身体往后仰了一点，把头靠在他的膝盖上，提问般指示道：

 

「若利君自己把内裤脱下来吧？」

 

明明脸已经通红了，却还是听话地伸出手，镇定地放在裤腰上，慢慢地将内裤褪了下来。

 

把目光投向那里的时候，若利君的阴茎仿佛受到什么刺激般、又胀大了一点，完全勃起、直挺挺地对着我的脸。

 

「真的很急色呢……若利君。」

 

熟练地露出笑容，向他的阴茎哈了口气。

 

「都已经这么兴奋了啊……」

 

但就算这样，在开始之前还是要先做点准备。

 

比如说——

 

「若利君的左手给我~」

 

无视他困惑的表情，紧紧地将两人的左手十指相扣住。

 

「这样我就知道若利君有没有乱动了。」

 

「惯用手是左手很好哦。因为我习惯用右手嘛。」

 

__就好像这样——_ _

 

握住了若利君的阴茎，用拇指不紧不慢地揉弄着顶端，带着一点力气撸动着茎身。

 

直到感觉差不多才松开手，把脸凑近，张开嘴唇，小心地不要让牙齿磕碰到茎身，将龟头直接吞咽到逼近喉咙的位置，口腔吸气般凹陷下去，深深吞吐着，让舌头绕着茎身来回地舔舐着。

 

再含糊地念出他的名字。

 

「若、若利君……」

 

他的目光，比之前更加沉重灼热地落在我身上，呼吸声经过克制，却还是相当急促。

 

但若利君的左手，却还是仿佛丝毫没有受刺激般、静静地和我交握着。

 

于是接下来，没有再做什么多余的事，只是专心地吞咽着若利君的阴茎，感受着被若利君的阴茎塞满喉咙的感觉，努力用唇舌和口腔取悦着他。

 

过了一会儿，感觉若利君马上要到高潮的时候，刻意地把头仰后，用唇舌、微妙而残忍地推迟着他高潮的来临，稍微松开了手。

 

在他估计已经无法忍耐的时候，彻底把阴茎从口腔里推了出来，转而仰着脸望向他的眼睛，用脸颊和嘴唇轻轻摩擦着已经渗出前液的龟头。

 

果不其然地被颜射了。

 

满脸都是若利君溅出的精液。

 

若利君吓了一跳般、到处找着擦脸的东西，

 

注视着若利君的那个、高潮过后的恍惚、和做错事情的忐忑相混合的表情，忍不住想要笑。

 

「若利君，」指着他正要替我擦脸的左手说道，「手动了哦。」

 

那个表情。

 

错愕而困惑的表情。

 

仿佛受到重击般的表情。

 

不知为何，让我身体里未知的某一处，开始疼痛起来。

 

但还是接着原来的话说了下去。

 

「犯规了。」

 

「所以结束了哦。」

 

「Sex尝试失败。」

 

「真的，结束了哦。」


	6. Chapter 6

「不过若利君表现很好。」

 

自己伸出手，擦着脸上沾满的、若利君的精液，然后把手指放到嘴唇边，垂下眼神，用舌尖慢慢地舔掉。

 

「对童贞来说，算是坚持得很久了。」

 

「比大多数人都要厉害。」

 

稍微仰起头，恶意地对他露出笑容。

 

「不要摆出这个表情嘛。」

 

「我很少这么表扬人的哦。」

 

再抬起眼睛，和他对视着，带着笑容，补上最后一句。

 

「以后若利君和别人做的时候，记得要体贴一点啊。」

 

几乎一瞬间就被提着腰、重重地扔到了床上。

 

本性太温柔了吧若利君，还以为要被按到地板上呢。

 

「天童。」

 

不用睁开眼睛去确认表情，也能从近在咫尺的声音里听出来。

 

「为什么要这么说。」

 

好像输掉比赛一样。

 

简直让我产生、他在难过的错觉。

 

「为什么要说『若利君和别人做』吗？」

 

「因为我不会和若利君做爱哦。刚刚都说了，Sex尝试失败了啊。」

 

「不管早晚，若利君肯定会放弃的。」

 

「喜欢就是这样轻飘飘的感觉，很快就会消失的。」

 

「但是，告诉若利君一个秘密哦。」摸索着伸出双手、环绕住他的脖子，拉下来一点，在他耳边用气声说道，「我和别人做的时候，脑子里总是会浮现出若利君的脸。」

 

原本沉重的、压抑着愤怒的呼吸声，仿佛被打断一样地变得安静了。

 

认真地听人说话这一点真是从来没变过啊。

 

于是接着说了下去。

 

「后背位的时候尤其哦，被狠狠操着的时候就会想，若利君是不是也会这么粗暴。」

 

松开右手、顺着若利君的脊柱慢慢滑下去、轻轻地来回抚摸着。

 

「想象着是若利君在操我，全身都会很敏感。」

 

「如果不得已，用看得到脸的体位的话，就会像现在这样，把眼睛闭上。」

 

「但总是会忍不住喊出若利君的名字呢。」

 

嘴唇擦过他的耳朵，慢慢地、呢喃地、喊了一声若利。

 

「求饶也好、爽到恍惚也好。」

 

「总是情不自禁地喊着『若利』。」

 

「所以被惩罚过很多次。」

 

「像是用道具延迟高潮，或者被迫口交啊。」

 

「若利君呢？」

 

用舌尖舔了一下他的耳垂，又用牙齿咬了一下。

 

「勃起的时候，若利君有想到过我吗？」

 

「……」

 

「没关系。」

 

睁开眼睛，拉开一点距离，望着若利君的脸，轻松地说道：

 

「我早就知道了。」

 

歪着头凑上去亲了亲他的喉结。

 

「还有，刚才是骗你的。」

 

「来做吧若利君。」

 

和他困惑而又清醒的目光对视着，再一次把左手和左手、紧紧地十指相扣住。

 

曲起膝盖、摩擦着他早就硬起来的阴茎，不怀好意地说。

 

「不过还是要听我的话。」

 

「所以不要乱动哦若利君。」

 

正打算接着做下去时，若利君却忽然说话了。

 

「天童。」

 

满脸欲言又止的表情，是想问和别人做的事吧。

 

「恩，若利君想问什么？」

 

「……」

 

「没关系，要问什么都可以。」

 

「……恩。」

 

若利君望着我的眼睛，好像在最后确认什么一样。

 

「天童讨厌我吗？」

 


	7. Chapter 7

「……哇。」我听见自己干巴巴的声音回应道，「问得真直接啊。」

 

 

「……不过不这样就不是若利君了。」

 

 

松开十指紧扣着的手时，清楚地感觉到他的僵硬。

 

 

「其实我也不知道。」

 

 

「……」

 

 

「应该不讨厌吧。」

 

 

「什么叫做『应该不讨厌』？」

 

 

那个好像要一直追问到底的坚定表情……

 

 

如果放任若利君继续问下去，会发生令我后悔的事情。

 

 

于是本能地拉过他的左手手腕，将脸贴过去，在上面落下一个轻飘飘的吻。

 

 

「讨厌的话，就不会想做这种事了吧？」

 

 

抬起头，望着他因为惊讶而瞪大了的眼睛，既像是在回答，又像在对里面的模糊人影确认：

 

 

「对不对？」

 

 

「……」

 

 

看起来好像糊弄过去了，正想松一口气时，又听到了他认真的提问声。

 

 

「那就是说，天童不讨厌我？」

 

 

……

 

……

 

……

 

 

这种被打败了一般、熟悉的挫败感。

 

 

虽然还是觉得危险，但也觉得有点好奇。

 

 

「到底为什么若利君一直问这个问题啊。」

 

 

「不是已经确认了吗。」

 

 

「讨厌的话就不会做那种事了。」

 

 

「因为、」

 

 

若利君停顿了一下，像是在考虑用词般、露出了窘迫的表情。

 

 

「在刚刚、亲吻我的喉结和手腕的时候。」

 

 

目光笔直地望了过来。

 

 

「你的表情就像毕业式那天一样。」

 

 

简直像被雷劈中一样。

 

 

是完全没有料到的答案。

 

 

脑海里一片空白。

 

 

却又在瞬间飞掠过无数早就该忘记的画面和情绪。

 

 

遇到就已经足够了。

 

手交叠着放在桌上，认真思考后还是一脸困惑。

仿佛看到不可思议的事情而瞪大的眼睛。

 

简直像奇迹。

 

在球网前起跳，轻盈、姿势完美，像振翅欲飞的白鹫。

听到呼唤时，毫不犹豫地走了过来。

 

喜欢。

 

一下子从严肃变得柔和的表情。

 

想要在一起。

 

 

 

「觉。」

 

 

 

脑海里的声音，和现在他的声音重叠了。

 

 

「那时候就发现了吗？」

 

 

「发现什么？」

 

 

只能像这样呆呆地反问道。

 

 

「你喜欢我。」

 

 

他探究地盯着我的脸，又重复了一遍。

 

 

「那时候就发现了吗？」

 

 

这一瞬间，好像身体回到了毕业式那天的体育馆一样。

 

 

耳边响着剧烈的心跳声。

 

身体颤抖。

 

光是呼吸就耗尽了全部力气。

 

视线模糊。

 

望着他，觉得什么话也说不出来。

 

 

但却听见自己的声音，非常平静地承认了下来。

 

「是啊。」

 

「喜欢。」

 

「喜欢得要命。」

 

「怎么努力都没办法忘记。」

 

「现在也还是喜欢。」

 

「若利君满意了吗？」

 


	8. Chapter 8

为什么还要出现呢。

 

尽管没有说出口，但语气明明白白地表达着这个意思。

 

而若利君也一定会听懂。

 

垂下眼睛，逃避着不去看他的表情。

 

面对只会更加痛苦。

 

就像三年来每一次思念到想要联系、却最后决定逃避时一样，沉重感、晕眩感和轻松感，同时缭绕在心头。

 

「我做了什么令你难过的事吗？」

 

他的声音，迟疑地凑近了过来。

 

抬起头，望见他担心的神情，一下子就愣住了。

 

直到被犹豫的热度所拥抱着，才渐渐反应过来。

 

……冒上来的第一股情绪竟然是好笑。

 

还有一点无力。

 

好像完全猜错球路那样。

 

对手是若利君居然还猜错。

 

「是啊，若利君做了很多令我难过的事哦。」

 

猛地发力，把毫无防备的若利君推到身下。

 

在腰腹处跨坐着，俯下身，几乎脸贴着脸，对已经愣住的他，小声问道：

 

「所以说，打算要补偿我吗？」

 

沉默了一会儿之后，不知想到了什么，若利君的脸慢慢变红，却还是望着我的眼睛，相当正直而自然地回答道：

 

「恩，我会小心的。」

 

然后就感觉，腰间烫了一下。

 

不知何时放上来的、已经火热的双手。

 

「天童喜欢这个姿势吗？」他坦率地询问道，直接而专注的视线仿若实体般，令我的脊椎升起一阵颤栗。

 

……是若利君。

 

像这样，控制着我、询问着我的人，是若利君。

 

从听到那句「你喜欢我」之后，被回忆缭绕而恍惚迟钝的感官，到此刻才如同被擦干水迹的玻璃，变得清晰，映照出发生的一切。

 

说着「我喜欢你」，「觉得紧张」的人。

 

接受别的事情，只会因为被质疑恋心而愤怒的人。

 

不断想要确认「讨厌」与否的人。

 

「若利君这三年里，除了打排球之外，在干什么？」

 

没有回答，反而提出了一个毫不相关的问题。

 

但不可思议地，他好像完全明白了我的意思和真正想要问的事。

 

「感觉到天童在刻意躲着我，是在毕业后不久。」

 

「然后？」

 

「询问过大平和濑见，得到『直接来找当事人比较好』的回答。」

 

「所以？」

 

「……犹豫了。认为自己可能在无意间做出令你讨厌的事。」

 

「今天呢？」

 

「不是偶遇。」

 

「公寓地址？」

 

「发邮件询问了濑见。」

 

「……他还说了什么？」

 

和我对视的目光，带上一抹罕见的柔和笑意。

 

「『不要怕，慌的人绝对是他。』」

 

「……」

 

「还有『千万记得保护措施』。」

 

「……！！！！」

 

「你在洗澡的时候，临时询问SEX的准备事项时，这么回答的。」

 

「…………………………」

 

「好吧。最后一个问题。」

 

「恩。」

 

把身体滑下去一点，屁股贴着若利君已经半硬的阴茎，慢慢问道：

 

「刚才，舒服吗？」

 


	9. Chapter 9

童贞若利君的脸一下子变得通红。

 

是期待看到这个画面，才如此发问的。

 

但现实却是——

 

“啊，很舒服。”放在我腰上的双手自然地握紧了一点，声音稳定得要命，“但我也想尝试更进一步的事”

 

若利君难道被夺舍了吗！

 

心头飘过这样一行弹幕。

 

不由睁大眼睛、一眨不眨地望着若利君的表情，想看出点端倪。

 

但他却好像因此而误会了什么。

 

移开目光，不和我对视，仿佛心虚一般地问道：

 

“天童想做什么？”

 

果然还是正常的若利君啊。

 

稍微撑起身体，调整了一下重心，居高临下地回答道：

 

“我也想做『更进一步的事』哦。”

 

手指绕着Vabochan的轮廓画圈圈时，感受到股沟处传来的热度。

 

“比如说，在这里，”手指稍微用力地戳了下Vabochan的大眼睛，“很色情地舔，直到弄得湿淋淋的，若利君一定会硬憋着不发出声音的吧？”

 

嘴唇抿紧的样子很帅哦。

 

“还有，”右手顺着T恤下摆摸进去，顺着流畅的肌肉线条一寸寸抚摸过来，“这里，很想咬下去，咬到若利君觉得痛都不停下，直到血流出来，再慢慢替若利君一点点舔干净。”

 

皱眉也是，超级有气场。

 

“想要完完全全地感受到若利君。”

 

稍微动了下屁股，故意在已经完全硬起来的器官上磨磨蹭蹭。

 

“想让若利君舒服。”

 

尽管今天很异常。

 

“若利君今天很温柔。”

 

正因为这种反常的态度，才能走到现在这一步。

 

“但是，若利君平常的样子，对我而言就足够了。”

 

漠然的、自顾自的、对什么都不会乐在其中的。

困惑的、专注的、怎么也跟不上思路的。

令我痛苦的。

令我快乐的。

 

全部。

 

“关于若利君的全部，我都喜欢。”

 

喜欢到，再痛苦、也无法割舍的地步。

 

“所以，”伏下身体，轻轻地碰了下他的嘴唇，“来做吧若利君。”

 

来做吧。

 

 

……第二天醒来后，望着若利君被光线照亮的睡颜，心里先后飘过以下三点感想：

 

1.之前的颓废生活不能再过了。体力不匹配，早晚要出事。

 

2.话不能乱说。一直后背位的话，不仅全身敏感，而且腰特别酸。

 

3.………………英太君到底告诉了他什么啊。

 

正在胡思乱想的时候，被更用力地抱住了。

 

“觉。”

 

随着模糊的声音，落在后颈的吻。

 


End file.
